


Dying bird 死鸟

by lovesince1944



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hinted Rape, Protective Older Brothers, Sam loves Nathan so much, 德雷克骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: “嘿，嘿，看着我，山姆。”内森轻声说，“你做了你能做的一切，那足够了。”
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 5





	Dying bird 死鸟

**Author's Note:**

> Troy和Nolan在访谈的时候谈到山姆和内森之间的角色调换：发生了那一切后，有人走出来了，有人没有，内森是那个走出来的人，而山姆不是，他们一方面有着兄弟之间的竞争，山姆曾经是什么都做得好的黄金男孩（Golden Child），他教会内森一切技巧，而另一方面内森经历的一切也让他不再是山姆的小弟弟，于是年龄小的变成了更成熟的那个。
> 
> 这种错位感让我觉得非常舒服，于是这篇文是我的德雷克兄弟的亲情以上，我流理解山姆老哥。

1.

山姆十八岁的一个晚上蹲在修道院一个街口以外的巷子里抽烟，空气冷得要死，雾气凶狠地往他袖口里钻，他手指冰凉僵硬，抽烟抽得很凶，连着三根，盯着鞋面上簌簌落下的烟灰发呆，他十三岁的小弟正在背后的某个窗口里睡觉，嘴唇上还有一道伤疤。

灯光大片打在路上，留下椭圆形的阴影被拉长，山姆等到最后一支烟燃尽，又玩了一会儿滤嘴，才起身开始往另一个方向走。他上一次活计的钱不够，租住的85美元一个周的阁楼已经让他负担不起，老板在忍耐一个月后把他轰了出来，而现在他已经在收容所呆了三个晚上，内森对此还一无所知——他也不能让内森知道。山姆清算了一下目前能干的活计，除开运毒这种能让他一辈子和内森说再见的玩意儿其他几乎没有，老乔治可惜地看他说他的年龄过于尴尬，不足以年幼到用年龄哄骗别人，又不足以成熟到能干拼刀见血的活儿，但他小偷小摸来的东西又不容易出手，山姆拖拖沓沓在路上晃着脚，走过第十个路灯的时候，一辆奔驰在他面前停了下来。

山姆斜眼看了一眼车里露出半张脸的人，中年男人，不是他平时会去招惹的类型，他最近也没有惹上什么麻烦，男人敲了敲车窗问山姆：“多少钱？”

“什么？”

“一晚。”

山姆先是目瞪口呆拧着半边眉毛想着这个男人在发什么神经，又从男人遮遮掩掩的眼神里醒悟，“操！”他大叫着呸了一口，因为羞愤往后直退一大步：“——你他妈发神经？我才不是给你操屁眼的娘炮！”

车窗“咣当”关上，中年男人闪烁的眼光紧闭在车窗后面，奔驰从他眼前开走，山姆站在虚黄的路灯下面对着排气管比中指，然后捂着脸蹲下来，雾气聚集在他手指间上冷得没知觉。“操。”山姆低声对自己念叨，“你也有一天会被人当成卖屁股的，山姆，操。”

他没有去收容所度过第四个晚上，相反他偷溜进了一家织物工厂的杂物间，那里面有一股恶心的塑料气味，里面塞满了半成品的胸罩和内衣，山姆在一堆箱子里和一大堆给小女孩的内衣睡了一晚上，梦里梦见了内森变成了自己的妹妹露出漂亮的棕色眼睛，然后把他从噩梦里吓醒了。

他在保安发现他之前成功溜了出去，在孤儿院不远处的楼顶悄悄看着他的小弟，内森在嬷嬷教的圣经课本后面架着他买给他的探险小说看得津津有味，山姆忍不住笑起来，他想至少有一件事情在他生命里是正确的，他的小弟，他的内森，被需要的使命感从十三岁的小孩身上催促他继续努力。于是他又回到老乔治那里去，磨着老人给他了一份跑腿的活计，他在一群操着墨西哥口音和一半墨西哥语的大佬中间偷听到了一场古董交易的存货点，而没有人知道一个十八岁的男孩能说一口流利的墨西哥语。

他从仓库里摸出那个明代的搪瓷杯逃走的时候想到的是内森，他的小弟有那么聪明的脑袋和那么快乐的灵魂，这个世界对他又那么不公平，他折价把杯子卖给了老乔治，而对老家伙贪婪的眼神视而不见，他不在乎这个漂亮珍贵的杯子会有怎样的结局，只要能让他和内森活下去。

山姆二十五岁的时候和内森一起因为偷窃进了监狱，苏利在探视的时候骂骂咧咧对他俩训话，但更严厉的目光明显落在了山姆身上，“你该照顾好他，山姆！”苏利说，气得要摔了那可怜兮兮的电话。

“我知道我知道。”山姆不甚在意地耸肩，“但是也没有架把枪在内森脖子上让他和我一起干这一票吧？他知道这一次的危险性。”

“你也知道他绝对不会拒绝你！老天，他都二十岁了整天还在你屁股后面像条小狗崽！你拿你自己的命去冒险的时候就不知道想想他吗？”

“所以我拿我自己的命去冒险你就不在意咯？你在意的只是内森而已，对吧？我就像个买一送一的破烂货？哦对，我记得那天你遇见内森要收养他的时候我还在监狱蹲着，抱歉！”

“山姆，苏利不是那个意思！”内森夺走他手里的电话，苏利瞪着山姆，后者举起双手转身就要离开。内森撑着额头在两人之间打圆场：“苏利，没有东西能够分开我和山姆，你知道的。”

“你俩这是什么狗屁婚礼誓约吗？‘无论贫穷还是富贵，直到死亡把你们分开？’”苏利吼他，“小子，我知道你们从小相依为命，但是有时候你必须让山姆停下他的行为，那太危险了，比如上次陶器那一票，要是你们被扎卡姆的打手逮到，后果就他妈不是两条断腿那么简单了！山姆比你以为的执着得多，我不愿意看到你们两个就那么栽进去。”

内森沉默了一会儿，山姆靠在背后的墙上抽烟，望着通风口露出分隔的亮堂光线，他哥哥的脸在那一刻出现了某种内森很久未曾见到的平静，隐藏于他长久的笑容下头，探出卑微的苗头。于是内森轻声说：“苏利……我会照顾好他的，我保证。”

苏利在玻璃那头看着他，最后沉重地点头，老人揉着头放下电话表示会把他俩捞出来，狱警打开门把他们俩拉扯回房间。

“苏利不是那个意思。”

“他是。”山姆躺在上铺，双手枕在脑后，“我比你清楚，小弟，那时候你还是个十五岁的小屁孩，而我已经二十了，五岁看起来是个很小的差距，但很多时候那差别就是一个孩子和一个成人。”山姆翻个身对表情局促的内森咧开嘴，“我不生气，小弟，我甚至为你高兴，至少有人真心的照顾你，我还得感谢他。”

“天啊，你什么时候开始说这些肉麻话了。”内森移开目光盯着左边肩膀，那是他每次紧张的无意识表现，“从现在开始，”山姆舔着嘴角笑起来，“不过很抱歉，肉麻时光现在结束，维克多起码还得有半个月才能把我俩捞出去，我前两天打听到这里新来了一个巴拿马的家伙，要去打听一下吗？”

“当然。”内森耸肩赞同。

他跟着山姆在放风时间出门，哥哥的肩膀落在他的影子里面，山姆笑着和他聊骰子赢来的香烟和新学到的葡萄牙语，“天，要是我十八岁的时候会这门语言的话我就能去干那票别墅活儿了，起码能给你加餐半个月。”或者是母亲笔记本里的某些线索，“艾弗瑞的宝藏明显和其他海盗有关系，否则他根本不可能通过安妮·波的海域，但是他们到底是什么关系？交易还是盟友，还是他俩搞在一起了？”，他看起来总是兴致勃勃，仿佛管控疲惫的神经于他无缘，他坚定的相信他们会成就世界上的伟大，而内森相信山姆相信的一切。

2

山姆从漆黑的禁闭室被操着浓重西班牙口音的狱警拖出去，那人叫迪米特里，在这里干了十五年，长了一脸乱糟糟的络腮胡，经常沾着油腻的酱汁，山姆虚弱地打哈哈：“嗨迪米特里，我猜你今天中午吃了芝士？老天，看看你胡子上沾的一层——我的牢房不在这边，等等，嘿，哥们，迪米？我们要去哪儿？”

迪米特里头也没回，拖着山姆穿过最北边的走廊，那里曾经是整个监狱的排水系统，山姆瞥到拐角空无一人的岗哨，心里顿时警铃大作，果不其然的是最近新来的俄罗斯人带着一群人堵在尽头，迪米特里把他推进人堆里，带着点怜悯转头就走。

山姆挨了一个周禁闭就是因为惹上了他们，他赢了一盒香烟，但赢的是帮派老大的香烟，于是那天发展成一场斗殴，他被打断了三根肋骨，医生只是把他的骨头掰回原位就把他扔进了禁闭室。山姆被迫以一个低头的角度看着眼前的男人，手腕被打手摁住，头发被男人用力提起，那个新来的像一头熊一样的俄罗斯人对他咧嘴一笑。

“他们说这里有个漂亮的白人男孩，但我没想到居然是你，”俄罗斯人的口音很重，山姆艰难吞咽，“但这群西班牙佬真他妈是憋疯了，你看看你，老成了这个样子，还居然会有人用男孩来称呼你。”

山姆试图让自己对着俄罗斯人的目光看起来更无所畏惧一点：“你想要什么？”

背后立刻遭到打手重重一击，肺里的氧气像是一瞬间被打出了喉咙，山姆弯腰剧烈咳嗽，“哦你知道的，白人男孩。”

俄罗斯人扭着他的下巴把他拉进，山姆被迫张开嘴喘息，蚂蚁从小腹爬上来的不安感让他内心一部分正在疯狂咒骂，俄罗斯人的打手按住他的腰把他拖到了他的胯下，雄性的气味和混合着泥巴体味的气息往山姆鼻子里碾，一双手按住他挣扎的后脑，让他一瞬间觉得自己无比渺小。

或许他确实就那么的渺小，整个监狱里唯一的白人，操，山姆在无动于衷地张开嘴之前的最后一秒甚至还能分心嘲笑自己，他妈的。

“山姆。”克洛伊在他身后轻柔地叫他，他叼着烟哼哼两声算作回应，克洛伊在他身边坐下，远处夕阳如血泼洒。

“内特向我问起你了，你为什么不给他打电话？他们邀请你和苏利去参加感恩节晚餐。”

“啊-啊，因为我知道我要是告诉内森我不去他肯定会失望得要死。”山姆噘着嘴说，“而我会因为他的失望而愧疚到跑去参加那个感恩节晚餐。”

克洛伊没有他预想之中的疑惑，反而笑了起来，“不擅长与人交流的类型？（not good at people thing?）[1]”天啊他真的爱她。

“我只是不能。”山姆耸耸肩，“实话说吧，克洛伊，内森度过了没有我的十五年，而这十五年里他拥有了什么呢，家庭，妻子，安稳的生活，而和我在一起的二十年呢？进监狱，被追杀，整天在热带雨林和废墟里面和端着乌兹的士兵搏命？你看出其中的问题了吗？”

“幸存者偏差。”克洛伊双臂交叉嘟囔着，“虽然这不是我的位置来说这话，但是你已经做得足够了，山姆。”

“是吗？”他轻笑，不知道是不是嘲讽，他做得够了吗？他不知道他做的够不够，他从不知道。因为老天啊，从来没有人告诉他。修道院里的嬷嬷们用异样的眼光看着他，拥有美好家庭的人们用看街头耗子的眼神看着他，嘿，他自己一开始也只是个小孩，他还没有学会怎么当一个好哥哥，就得学会怎么做一个家长。

这太难了。

没有人教他一个连高中都没有上的小孩怎么在街上找到工作，那些西装革履走在街头的华尔街精英用他做教育孩子的反面教材，即使这个反面教材懂得的历史知识能直接让他得到一笔不菲的大学奖学金，但是——他连高中都上不起。

山姆和所有年轻的孤儿一样在街头从头走到尾，在机修店打零工，在餐馆做服务员，当他第一次偷走一个华尔街精英的钱包的时候他意外并没有受到一点良心的谴责，他平静地清点里面的钞票，然后去给内森买了件新外套。

“天啊我不知道。”山姆用掌根用力揉了揉眼睛，向后瘫倒在悬崖上，“我不知道我做得够不够。”

“别在这儿继续伤春悲秋情感大戏了，”他感到背后被人踢了一脚，娜蒂恩翻着白眼一边一个把山姆和克洛伊拽了起来，“我不知道你们怎么想的，但我现在非常想吃披萨，德雷克，把你那堆兄弟感情破烂留给内森德雷克，别在我面前像个娘们一样嘟嘟囔囔。”

克洛伊咧嘴笑起来，“她说的对。”

山姆做了一个介乎于耸肩和点头之间的动作，掐灭了手中的烟，“好吧好吧女士们——还有罗斯小姐，我们现在去吃披萨？”

“记得和内特谈谈，”克洛伊最后强调，“我不想做你俩的中间人了，哦对，苏利让我说一声他也不想。”

3

最后，天知道为什么，他还是在感恩节站在了内森家门前。

穿着花衬衫背着包，脚上踩着一双凉鞋——现在他意识到自己的打扮有多么不适合这场家庭聚餐了，但是他又自暴自弃一样觉得自己本来就不行，苏利敲开门，伊莲娜的声音首先迎接了他们，金发女人的露出灿烂的笑容：“山姆！真是个惊喜！”

“哦，嗨，伊莲娜，内森呢？”

“做饭。”女人帮苏利取下他的包和外套，“他学了什么西班牙辣椒酱，一定要这次试一试。”

山姆挑眉，想起十三岁的内森和他，在西班牙的博物馆流窜，最后被苏利带走，“他什么时候开始学做饭了？”

“当他是个结婚男人的时候。”苏利替伊莲娜回答，把杵在门口的山姆拉进屋，这一刻老人仿佛比他更像是这个家庭的一员，但山姆继续杵在门廊的衣架前头，他已经闻到厨房里忙乱的香气，有一点点熟悉，母亲曾经做给他和内森辣椒酱配鸡肉。

“伊莲娜，苏利来了吗——哦山姆。”

他的小弟从厨房探出头，围着围裙，袖口挽到手肘，像一个正儿八经的居家男人，山姆盯着他，又一次感到格格不入。他从没意识到厨房和围裙这些东西能和德雷克重合在一起，但他的弟弟看起来确实很快乐。

他苍白地微笑，“嘿内森。”

然后他不知道应该再说些什么，感恩节快乐吗？内森看起来也不知道该说些什么，他一下缩回厨房，山姆耸耸肩，跟着伊莲娜把苏利和他的包拿到客房。

“他没想到你会来。”伊莲娜的声音充满歉意。

“我自己也没想到。”山姆耸肩，“我猜兄弟总是最了解兄弟。”

“不是那个意思。”伊莲娜解释，“他期待了你很久，但我猜他现在只是有点……紧张得不知所措。”

“紧张？内森？哦别了吧。”

“是真的。”伊莲娜争论，“上次圣诞节你没来，他傻巴巴在客厅打了一个下午游戏，然后全部连第一关都没过。”

“……他到底是怎么做到一个十年前的闯关小游戏都不过第一关的？”

“那不是重点，”爱莲娜为他打开收拾好的客房门，“重点是内特很依赖你，这一点从没有改变，他很想念你，但他不想伤害你，他担心你不想要他纠缠你。”

“纠缠？”山姆脱口而出，“他觉得他在纠缠我？该死明明这一档子事从一开始就是我把他还有你们扯进——”

“不必对我说。”爱莲娜举起手打断了他，她看着楼梯口下面厨房里忙乱的男人，他系着围裙对苏利大喊着什么，上头的古惑狼因为动作扭曲出了荒诞的表情，爱莲娜的眼神无比温柔，“告诉他就够了，你才是另一个德雷克。”金发女人拍了拍山姆肩膀下楼去摆桌，山姆在客房里踌躇半响才下楼，他小弟刚巧端着一盘浇着辣椒酱的意大利面走出厨房，对他露出一个无措的微笑。

“西班牙风味辣椒酱，该死，内森，我以为你早就过了沉迷这玩意儿的阶段了。”他大声说，可能声音有一点太大了，或许是因为心虚。但内森脸上那种不确定的表情一瞬间消失，他耸肩在哥哥面前坐下，“我永远做不来妈妈的味道。”

“你当然做不来，”山姆哼哼着往嘴里塞了一勺辣椒酱，“你那会儿连汤都能煮炸锅，但是看看你现在，穿着围裙的样子像极了真人秀里那些改造成功的居家男人。”

辣椒酱的味道当然不像母亲做给他们的，那时候内森不过七岁，要一个男人跨越接近三十年的记忆去做七岁时候的玩意儿确实强人所难，但山姆知道内森对此的执念，他的小弟对过去充满了那么深重的自责，又那么紧地试图抓住建立起如今他一切的纽带——他。

内森因为山姆的玩笑而微笑起来，接下来的聚餐似乎没有一点问题，苏利和爱莲娜用尽了力气打开各种话题，山姆并不拒绝这种好意。他谈论起他们的童年，一些监狱里的时间，听内森讲自己错过那些年月里他如何独自一人成为寻宝界的传奇。饭后山姆靠在厨房门边望着洗碗收拾的内森踌躇，内森的动作慢下来，他转身看着他的哥哥。

“山姆……”

“等会出去走走。”山姆说，咬着嘴皮磨蹭，他敲着门沿，“我们需要聊聊。”

内森和爱莲娜买下了海边的一栋度假小屋，傍晚的时候最大的享受是不穿鞋在还有余温的沙滩上散步吹风，山姆并不知道自己对海风的感受，他没多少机会去到海边，但他猜他不讨厌。他穿着拖鞋绕着小屋附近走了一圈，在内森的小帆船前面坐了下来。没错，小帆船，他猜内森会用那玩意儿去近海捞海鲜。

内森没用很久就站在了他身边，山姆刚开始抽第二根烟，他几乎能感觉到弟弟不赞成的眼光，“你迟早会被这玩意儿弄死。”

“多得是别的玩意儿在这之前把我弄死。”山姆在沙子里熄灭烟，示意内森坐下，内森不安搓着手，那样子就像一只垂头丧气的狗狗。

“好吧，你就直说吧。”内森大声说，仿佛已经自暴自弃。“我很抱歉，我知道你不是很想来这个聚餐，我不该用苏利和爱莲娜来纠缠你，山姆，我很抱歉那些年我不在你身边，我也知道你可能根本就不想见到我——”

“打住内森，现在。”山姆咬牙切齿地深吸一口气，“你就不打算听听我要说什么吗？就这么自以为是觉得我在嫌弃你了？”

内森小心翼翼抬头看了山姆一眼，眼光里明显充满了惊讶，“我以为……”

“你以为个屁。”山姆冲他一句，“我以为你不想见到我。”

“山姆——”内森几乎要弹起来，山姆伸出一根手指打断了他，“内森，我们分开了很久，十五年，几乎等同于我们在一起的时间了，我那天在码头和爱莲娜聊天，我得靠她知道这些年你都经历了些什么，后来我明白你退休离开这个行业，为了你的家庭，我猜或许一开始是我错了，也许我不应该执着于宝藏和寻求的东西，也许你就应该安稳地生活下去。”山姆抹了把脸，“我不知道我是不是做错了，而且我看你很快乐，你和爱莲娜很幸福，我已经不是其中的一部分了。”

“山姆！不是那样的！”内森焦急抓住了他的手臂，他舌头打结一样发出两个窒息一样的音节，“我没有一刻忘记过你在我身边的时刻，我们小时候你对我说的故事和告诉我的信念，那些是支持我走到现在的动力，山姆，我没有告诉过你我小时候有多害怕未来，但是你永远都在告诉我不用害怕，你坚信我们做的一切都有意义，而我相信你，所以我坚持到现在，而现在我拥有的这一切都告诉我我相信的没有错，你相信的没有错。”

那该死的十五年，内森不安地搓手，让他们之间拥有了那么多无法说清楚的东西，曾和他一起分享街头的寒冷和床铺温暖的哥哥变成了担心他不属于他生活的人，山姆曾和他分享一个牢房，他晚上睡觉的时候一只手从上铺搭下来按在了内森脑袋上，而现在他们距离如此之近，可山姆的手再也没有对他主动伸起。

山姆看了他一会儿，然后长长叹息，他揉着后颈露出脖子上那群飞鸟的纹身，“我的纹身，巴拿马那个监狱里的一个红头发罗姆人，他说我的灵魂动物是青鸟，然后给我纹了这个，倒不是说他们罗姆人都是占卜师，但那家伙说青鸟象征自由。”山姆顿了一下，“我那时候觉得他说的是屁话，内森，我不是好人，也不是你想要的哥哥。我有两年没有来找你，因为……我猜我想证明我能找到艾弗里的宝藏，我听过你的故事，雷夫告诉过我，香巴拉，千柱之城，我的弟弟是寻宝界无人能比的明星，而我拖着中年人的身体一事无成。我很自私，那种自私甚至超过了我来找你的欲望，因为我有很多时间来记忆你的样子，而你和我的想象一模一样。”山姆苦笑一下，带着点释然，“我骗了你，小弟，而你真的能够接受这样一个你已经不再熟悉的哥哥吗？因为该死啊，我自己都不知道能不能接受这样的自己。”

他们之间出现了一段漫长的沉默，内森握着双手一次又一次试图张口，山姆回去点燃他的第三根烟，他穿的花衬衫在夜间骤降的气温底下开始让他觉得寒冷，潮汐开始涨起，他脚底的沙粒已经变得湿润，而内森抓住了他的手。

“你是我的哥哥，山姆，从我八岁起，是你照顾着我。”内森一字一句地说，“不管你承认与否，你已经养大了我，从你十三岁开始，不管你接受与否，你永远是我生命里的一部分，我曾希望我的过去和未来里都有你，我现在也同样希望，山姆，你是个骗子，没错，”山姆颤抖了一下，“但你知道什么？我也是个骗子，一个很好的骗子，而我师从于你，我有什么资格不接受你？你知道你做了什么伟大的事情吗？不是寻找宝藏，也不是在巴拿马监狱坚持了十三年，是你在还是个孩子的时候没有放弃另一个孩子，这一点世界上绝大部分人都做不到，山姆，嘿，看着我好吗，拜托。”他轻声恳求他哥哥的目光，“你做得足够了，比我想象的任何人做得都要足够。”

这句话砸下去的一瞬间山姆停下了抽烟的动作，内森握住他手臂的样子和三十年前那个八岁小崽子在他身后扯着他袖口的模样重叠起来，柔软不安的棕色眼睛让他无法拒绝，那种充满被需要和孤立的骄傲感再一次从他胸膛里泡泡一样漫出来，让他每一块肌肉都因为无处安放的情绪颤动起来。内森在等待你的回复，就在你面前，山姆德雷克脑子里某一个声音对他大吼，你怎么能拒绝他？

“……谢谢。”山姆轻声说，以一种他自己都没有想象到的呆滞音调，哭泣的欲望突然涌上，他却干笑了一声，然后又笑了一声，最后笑起来，盯着自己的手掌。

“我记得你以前总是这样，用你的狗狗眼让我根本没法狠下心去做什么事，就算我真的去做了脑子里都得想着要怎么补偿你。该死的，内森，你猜那个红头发罗姆人还说了什么？他说我的灵魂动物只有一半翅膀，只有早死，没有办法独自活下去，我那天把他揍了一段，但现在我觉得操，他真他妈说对了。”山姆偏偏头，凑过去对内森露出脖颈边的飞鸟纹身，“我猜我是真的必须和你绑在一起一辈子了是吧？”

“那当然。”内森把自己塞进山姆的怀抱里，像他小时候冬天太冷于是缩进山姆的怀里一样，嘟囔着，“你得和我绑在一起一辈子。”

4

“我受不了了，我受不了了，我受不了了。”娜蒂恩暴躁地在克洛伊身边坐下，女人递给她一瓶啤酒，“我到底为什么要答应让山姆德雷克加入这次活儿的？他到底是来工作还是来旅游的？为什么到哪儿都给他弟弟发一堆短信，他们是什么，十六岁高中生吗？”

克洛伊快活地笑了起来，卡车背面正在响起不断的蜂鸣和键盘敲击声，“你得原谅一对分开了十五年的兄弟，当成他们在弥补从没有过的高中生时光好了。”克洛伊又加上一句，“而且我知道你很喜欢山姆——”

“噢闭上你的嘴弗雷泽！”娜蒂恩打掉克洛伊伸过来的手，对着男人的方向翻了一个巨大的白眼，而克洛伊拍了一张山姆发短信的背影，给内森发了过去：

啊，你的蠢哥哥。

FIN

[1]外传失落遗产里克洛伊的原台词。


End file.
